The Ex Girlfriend? Or Imprint?
by ggroks1800
Summary: Edward is gone and Bella and Jake fell in love. But then Jacob turns into a wolf and tells Bella they need to break up. But not before he gets her pregnant.Rated M for swearing and atempted suicide but it's not one of those depressing fics.
1. Chapter 1

**I need a name for this fic. Please review you ideas. Anonymous reviews enabled.**

***Bella P.O.V***

The rain was still going strong. It almost felt as if the weather was matching my mood.

I haven't talked to Jake all week, which is why I virtually haven't come out of my room for seven days. It feels like the Edward drama all over again.

I had finally given into Jake, and fallen in love. A deeper love than I could even comprehend. I had given myself to him completely, by which I mean _completely._ I had given him my virginity, and I didn't have a single regret. At least...not until the next day.

Jake had left just after we had finished. He was ecstatic, as was I. But he never called me back after that. Is that all I was to him? A challenge? I had fallen for another boy's trick. I felt like the stupidest female on the face of the earth. But that was a ridiculous thing to think, I was sure this had happened to someone before.

I was thinking over that last night I had seen Jake. Was I that awful that he didn't even want to be my friend anymore? Was that happiness on his face I'd seen as he snuck out my front door false? I didn't want to believe it. So I called him again. But this time I left a message.

I grabbed my phone off of my bedside table and pressed 2 on my speed dial.

"Hey, you've reached Jake's message bank. Either I don't want to talk to you, or my phone is on silent, either way leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you if I can...and if I want to." The beep went off and my tears started.

"Hey Jake," I said into the phone. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to catch a movie. Or at least to find out why you haven't called me." My voice broke. "What did I do Jake? I mean, was I just a fun, gullible, stupid girl for you to play around with? Or did I do something to insult you." Then I forced the tears to stop, and snorted. "Because when you left here left Saturday, you seemed pretty fucking pleased, if I do say so myself." I took a deep breath. "Please just call me back."

J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B

Another week passed, and still no answer from Jake and I left another massage, making sure I didn't sound needy.

J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B

I was getting worried. Even before we were together he still called twice a week. But that wasn't the only reason I was worried. My period was five days late. I hadn't realised because I was so hung up on Jake. 'Maybe that's it,' I thought, 'it's just stress.'

But I didn't want to take any chances.

I hopped in the rust bucket that was my car and sped – as fast as it could go – down to Port Angeles, which was far enough away that I wouldn't see anyone I knew and one of the shops was bound to have self checkouts.

I ran into Wal-mart, bought 3 pregnancy tests, and ran out again. I was thanking the heavens I didn't see anyone from school. I drove home as fast as my truck could take me. The whole trip took about 2 and a quarter hours.

I walked in the house as calmly as possible, but it turned out that Charlie wasn't home anyway. As soon as I got into the bathroom I slammed the door behind me, just in case.

I peed on one of the sticks and put the lid back on. I washed my hands and hid it under my pillow.

I needed to get a start on dinner anyway. So I walked down the stairs and put some spaghetti in a pot of boiling water, put some instant Bolognese sauce in another pot. I didn't feel up to cooking tonight, and Charlie wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway.

I ran back up the stairs after I had done that, which took about 10 minutes, and checked it.

A pink plus sign.

Positive.

Fuck.

I went into the bathroom and peed on the second and third tests, putting their lids back on them, washing my hands and hiding them under my pillow.

I went down to check the dinner and found it done. Just as well too, because Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey dad." I called "How was work?"

"Can't complain. Just a kid trying to steal a bad of crisps from the corner shop. I pretended to go to book him, and he swore he would never do it again."

"Sound thrilling." I snorted. I was surprised that I could keep my voice so level.

I grabbed two plates out of the cupboard above of my head after straining the pasta. I served everything up and placed the plates on the table.

"I'll be back dad," I told him. "Nature calls." He blushed slightly and I walked up the stairs, quickly grabbing the test out from under my pillow without looking at the result and walking into the bathroom.

I leaned against the door and looked at the results. I suddenly wasn't hungry in the slightest as my back slid down the door.

Two more pink plus signs.

Two more positives.

Double Fuck.

I placed my head on the knees on my and started sobbing.

Abruptly I needed to vomit so I threw myself in the general direction of the toilet. I was still heaving when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I think I've caught something. I might have to skip dinner tonight."

"Okay," He murmured warily. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"No thanks, I'll get to bed eventually." I grabbed the tests and stuck them in my pocket, slowly walking towards the door.

As soon as I got in bed I burst into tears. Why did my life suck?

J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. It was a Sunday, so I decided today was as good a day as any to tell Jake. I grabbed my hoodie and slid the three tests into the pocket at the front and hopped in my truck.

I pulled up in front of Jake's red house and turned off the engine, just waiting for him, thinking over what I was going to say.

It didn't take long for him to turn up with his mates. I quickly jumped out and ran over to him, careful to dodge any puddles.

"JAKE!" I yelled. I saw his back tense, but he didn't turn. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw one of them nod at him and they walked inside.

"Why are you here Bella?" He asked coldly, detachedly.

"I wanted to see you. Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore, Bella."

"What?" I croaked.

"You heard me. I don't want to see you anymore."

"But-" I started.

"No Bella. I don't want to be friends either. I don't want to talk to you. Ever again."

"Why?"

He turned around but didn't look me in the eyes.

"I got what I wanted, your virginity. I don't need to see you anymore. Don't come around ever again." He spun back around and started walking back in the house.

I collapsed in a heap on the ground, tears running rapidly down my face.

"No again, not again." I kept repeating.

I got up after about ten minutes and ran to my car. I didn't know where I wanted to go, but this house wasn't helping my mental state.

I ended up at the cliffs, and I realised what I didn't want to do. I didn't want to live any longer. What else did my life hold? The only two people I will ever love don't want anything to do with me.

I stepped out of my car and walked to the edge. I couldn't think of my baby, not a time like this or I would turn around. I didn't want to kill my baby, but I couldn't live on.

I was about to take the last step top fall, when I felt a hard body collide with mine, knocking me to the ground. My head hit something hard and I felt the blackness take over.

J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B

I awoke to a beeping sound and voices, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

I forced my eyes open and found myself looking at Dr Gerandy and Quil.

"Hey, what's the big fuss about?" I croaked.

"Bella!" Quil gasped. "You're awake."

"Thanks for that Quil, I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically, and then gasped. "Why am I here?"

"Because Quil brought you in." Dr Gerandy said. That wasn't what I meant.

"Oh, Doc could you give us a minute?" I asked

"Oh. Uh, sure." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Why am I still alive Quil?" I hissed.

"So you were trying to kill yourself." He murmured. "Why would you do that Bella? Especially in your condition."

"Ah, so you know."

"Yes, the doctor told me." He hissed. "Does Jake know? Is it his?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'is it his'? Of course it's Jake's!"

"Does he know?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "No. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get you discharged."

"Thanks."

He walked out, and soon he was walking back in with my jeans and hoodie.

"I'll let you change." He said and walked out again.

Shortly I was getting out of his car, which was parked out the front of my house.

"Call me later and I'll tell you what happened." I told him.

He nodded and pulled his car out of the driveway.

I walked in the house, ready for a grilling from Charlie, but I realised it was only 4 o'clock. I had left at 9. So I wasn't in the hospital for long.

I went up the stairs and hopped in bed. Charlie would never know I had left. I dozed off for a short time, but I was woken by my mobile ringing. Quil, I realised.

"Hey Quil." I said.

"Bella. Now tell me what happened." He answered

"Go outside; make sure no one can hear you."

"Okay, I'm outside. Now stop delaying.

I sighed deeply. "So three weeks ago, I had sex with Jacob. And as soon as he left my house I never heard from him again. I left him messages, but he didn't respond."

He 'mhmed' and I went on.

"And last night I found out I was pregnant. So this morning I decided to tell him. I went to his house and waited for him. When he turned up I talked to him, and he said he 'got what he wanted' and he 'didn't need to see me ever again'." I sobbed. "Quil, you can't tell him okay?"

"Okay I won't tell him. But to clear things up, he broke up with you because he had sex with you?" he growled.

"Basically, yeah." I whispered. I expected him to respond, but I got the dial tone.

Shit. He's gone to find Jake.

***Quil P.O.V***

"Basically, yeah." She whispered.

That was my limit; the shaking had gotten so bad that I felt as if my skin was being shaken off. I felt my phone shatter under my strength. I felt my bones shift until I was on all fours. All of a sudden I was a wolf.

_What the FUCK?_ I thought

_Quil? Is that you buddy?_ Someone asked

_What is going on?_

_It's me Quil, Jake. Turn around._

I spun around – unsteadily – to come face to face with another wolf. I let out a yelp and jumped back.

_Jake?_ I asked

_Yeah buddy._ He smiled, his tongue hanging out his mouth.

I snarled at him and pounced. I felt my claws connect with his face before he pinned me by my shoulders.

_What are you doing?_ He growled

_Why did you tell Bella she was just a one night stand you bastard?_

_How did you know about that?_

_I saved her from killing herself! You are not my friend; you're just a fucking wanker who enjoys torturing people. _I roared

_What do you mean, 'saved her from killing herself'?_

_I found her standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump. Do you not understand how much she loves you? I thought you loved her too, but I guess I was wrong._

_You don't know the whole story._

_I don't care. You don't do that to someone you love. Now, how do I turn back?_

_Think of happy thoughts, calm yourself down._

I saw in his mind he was thinking of Bella. Fucker.

I thought of our group. Or at least, what is used to be. And soon enough I only had two legs.

"I officially hate you Jake." I spat at him, and punched him once for good measure.

He spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Fine, hate me. But I still have to take you to Sam."

"Talk to Bella, and I'll come with you." I told him.

"You don't understand! I want to; you have no idea how much I want to! But I physically can't."

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Let me take you to Sam and it will!"

"Fine." I huffed and trailed along behind him in the direction of Sam and Emily's house.

We arrived at their house, and Jake walked straight in as if it were his own.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled.

"Jake shut up. You're such a douche!" I saw Embry walk into the room. "Quil! My man, you've finally joined the big boys."

I scowled at him. He didn't try to help Bella either.

"Dude." Embry held his hands up in surrender. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Can you all just tell me why I'm here so I can leave?"

"SAM! Quil's here." Jake yelled, and then threw himself on a three seater in what appeared to be a lounge room.

"Quil, welcome to the pack." Sam appeared behind me, his hand held out to shake mine. I just glanced at it then back up at him. He didn't deserve even a handshake.

He awkwardly withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Okay, then. So you know you're a wolf."

"No shit." I snorted

"Well, first things first. I am the Alpha, and if I say something you have to do it. Whether you want to or not."

"I don't think so asshole."

"No, I mean you don't have a choice. For example, _go sit next to Jacob on the couch._" His voice went strange and I felt my legs moving against my own will.

"What the fuck dude?"

He smiled smugly. "You can get up now."

"Thanks" I snarled. "Can I go now?"

"Fine. Just be back at seven for patrols." He said.

I sprinted out the door – before he could make me do anything else.

"Quil, wait up!" Jake yelled out to me.

I stopped short and glared at him. "What?"

"Can you tell Bella that I'm sorry?"

"No," I snarled "Why bring her more pain?" And I ran towards Bella's house.

***Jake P.O.V***

"No," He snarled "Why bring her more pain?" And he ran off.

I slowly walked back in the house.

"Sam. Can you please let me go see Bella?" I pleaded.

"No." He growled. "If you see her she won't be able to get over you."

"Jesus Sam! Shouldn't that be her decision? She tried to kill herself after I talked to her yesterday, you know?"

He looked shocked. Well at least we know he's not made of stone.

"Yeah, she almost jumped off of the cliffs down at First Beach. Luckily Quil found her and saved her before she could jump." I was yelling now. "The last time I spoke with her, I mean _really _spoke with her, I had just left her house after sleeping with her for the first time. Imagine losing your virginity to your boyfriend and then him telling you that sex was all he wanted from you in the first place."

"FINE!" He yelled, making me lose my place. "Go see her. But don't tell our secret. Remember, you can only tell it to your imprint."

I was so happy I almost kissed him.

"THANK YOU!"

I ran out the back door while taking my pants off, tying them to my leg and then I phased. I was running faster than I had ever run before. I could finally look at Bella. I could finally _see_ my Bella.

I was just outside her house when I saw Quil knock at the door. _Great_.

I walked up to him, my hands held up in surrender.

"You were right; I'm going to talk to her."

"Good, then you're not a complete retard."

The door swung open and I saw Bella standing there, a minor cut on her temple.

I looked into her eyes and I felt as if I was floating, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the entire universe. She always was the centre of my universe, even when we were kids, but now it felt...real. Like she was the only thing that kept me from dying.

Holy mother of god. I just imprinted. On my Ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Bells," I said, as casually as I could.

I saw Quil slap his forehead from the corner of my eye.

"_Hey Bells?_" She exclaimed as Quil stepped through the threshold "That's all you have to say to me? That's great. You have now become a complete _Martian_. Besides, you just broke my heart, not 48 hours ago. Even when you promised you wouldn't, you did. Let's not forget this is the only time you had spoken to me since you broke my _hymen_. So congratulations, the Jacob I fell in love with is now dead. Why don't you go fuck Paul or something?" And she slammed the door in my face.

Well shit. My imprint hates me.

**Should I continue this? I like the idea of it, but I have a lot of other shit to do as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on _the Ex Girlfriend? Or Imprint?_

_Holy mother of god. I just imprinted. On my Ex-girlfriend._

_"Hey Bells," I said, as casually as I could._

_I saw Quil slap his forehead from the corner of my eye._

_"__Hey Bells?__" She exclaimed as Quil stepped through the threshold "That's all you have to say to me? That's great. You have now become a complete __Martian__. Besides, you just broke my heart, not 48 hours ago. Even when you promised you wouldn't, you did. Let's not forget this is the only time you had spoken to me since you broke my __hymen__. So congratulations, the Jacob I fell in love with is now dead. Why don't you go fuck Paul or something?" And she slammed the door in my face._

_Well shit. My imprint hates me._

Now, On _the Ex Girlfriend? Or Imprint?_

BPOV

As soon as the door slammed shut, I threw my back against it and slid down until my ass hit the floor. I didn't recognise the man Jacob had become, where was the man who told me he was 'prepared to be annoyingly persistent, as long as I liked him the best'? The man who joked to me about 'holding out for someone with a stronger stomach' when Mike was in the bathroom puking? I missed him, so much.

But, if I was being completely honest I doubt I would take him back, at least not without making him work for it. Because he means more to me than Edward ever did, because not only was he my best friend and an – albeit recent – lover, he was also the sunshine in the dark abyss that was my life, and the reason for me to keep living. _That's why _I jumped off the cliff, _that's why _I tried to kill myself. Because why keep living if the reason for living didn't care for you anymore?

I was sobbing into my knees – again – when I felt Quil slide down beside me.

"Maybe-" Quil started, "Maybe, you should hear him out."

I spun my head around so quickly I was sure I got whiplash, but at the moment I didn't care. _What did he just say?_

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying, there must be some ulterior motive or something going on with him. You didn't see how happy he was once you guys finally got together. He could've been kneed in the balls and gone down smiling."

"And...What's your point? Doesn't excuse his actions, or what he just did out on the porch! I mean, was that the start of some apology, or did he just think I would happily think the sun shined out of his ass again if he acted like nothing happened? I mean, at least Edward had the fucking decency to never to show up again, and let me try to recover, and his rejection wasn't _nearly_ as bad as Jacob's."

He looked confused.

"I thought Edward was your 'soul mate'." He said.

I got up and walked to the couch. "I thought so too, but Jacob is just...everything I have ever wanted! Or ever will want. But y'know, life has a way of fucking itself up for the worst." I snorted.

"You're never going to get over him are you?" Quil asked, sitting next to me.

"Jacob?" He nodded in confirmation, "I don't think so, but I said the same thing about Edward, and then I fell in love with Jacob deeper than I was in love with Edward. So maybe I'll meet someone else and love him _even _more than Edward and Jacob combined. Doubt it though, this time just feels different. It's not just my heart that was shattered this time, but my soul as well, my personality, everything. I can't be without him, I don't know how." My voice broke.

"Oh Bella." Quil sighed and put his arm over my shoulder and hugged me to his chest. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat.

I opened my eyes when I felt him push a piece of hair out of my face, gazing into his never-ending black eyes that so much resembled Jacob's, when suddenly he was Jacob. I saw him lean in towards me as I leaned towards him. Our lips were only millimetres apart when the door burst open.

"_What the FUCK?_"

I leapt away from the couch (and Quil) so I was sitting on the armchair, the picture of calm – not.

Jacob stood there, shaking and spluttering.

"Hey Jake!" Quil said, his voice two octaves too high.

Jacob had been staring at me incredulously before his eyes glared at him.

"Hey Quil." He spat. "Lucky I got here when I did, eh?"

I was silent until I was sure I wouldn't blow a gasket.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked, deadly calm.

"I never left. I was outside on the lawn, watching through the window."

"So you decided to burst through the door randomly?" I asked, thought I knew it was anything but random.

"Don't play games with me Bella," he snarled, "You were about to kiss him! How could you, after all we've been through, how could you cheat on me?"

"Excuse me? How could I? That's rich, coming from you! After all we've been through!" I mocked him, "Besides, I didn't cheat on you, you broke up with me! It's not cheating if there is no relationship! So I can date whoever I want!"

They both looked at me, shocked.

"Not that I want to date Quil!" I said, and then Quil looked hurt. "Ugh! I mean, I'm sure Quil doesn't want to date me, and I'm not sexually attracted to him, he's like my brother."

Quil looked content with my answer, but Jake not so much – not that it matter's what he thinks.

"You said the same thing about me." He said

"Yeah, and look how that turned out! I learnt my fucking lesson" I said spitefully. He looked hurt, but I didn't budge, I started walking closer to him. "And how dare you think you have any say over my life anymore Jacob Black, how dare you burst through my front door, yelling and screaming, and criticize _me _about betraying you! Especially when I was thinking-" I stopped myself short, I couldn't tell him that I was thinking of him while kissing Quil, he would feel too happy, and it would hurt Quil to much.

"You were thinking what Bella?" Jacob asked

I was suddenly very tired.

"Never mind," I sighed "Just...please leave."

"C'mon Bella, I thought I said you should give him a chance." Said Quil.

"You can leave too Quil, I can't deal with this shit right now."

"Wha...Bella!" He was astounded.

"I'm telling Charlie tonight, you can't be here."

He was shocked, but nodded in agreement.

"It's Better he finds out from you, then figure it out on his own."

"Tell Charlie what Bella? What's going on?"

I reluctantly turned to look at him. "It's none of your business Jacob. Why are you even still here?"

Hurt shone in his eyes and he backed towards the door. "Fine, Bella. Be that way." I just rolled my eyes and turned toward Quil once he had left.

"Make sure he isn't within a mile of this place, at least for tonight, I need to tell him in my own time."

He nodded.

Once they had both left I laid myself back on the couch to sleep until Charlie got home. My head needed to stop thinking, but I only hoped I wouldn't dream.

J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B J B

I woke to someone shaking me.

"Bells? Honey, wake up."

"Dad?" I croaked, my voice full of sleep.

"Yeah, come on. I ordered Pizza. It should get here soon."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"I dunno. I only got home about 20 minutes ago."

I pried my eyes open and found myself on the couch. I stood, and wobbled to the bathroom to splash water on my face, I had to be fully attentive when I told him.

I walked to the kitchen and found Dad in the fridge, searching for a Vitamin R. When he found one he closed the fridge and leaned against it.

"What's up Bells? You seem distant."

I cleared my throat. I felt like quoting _Juno _to him, 'it would be fricken sweet if no one hit me.'

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Go on then."

"First, I need you to know that I love you, and...just, please don't hate me."

"Bells, I could never hate you."

"Okay..." I sighed. "Dad...I'm Pregnant."

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Sorry this is so late, but I figure so many people like it that you won't mind.**

**Love GG!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Adoption

Hello there.

I'm sincerely sorry about my lack of updates, but I have fallen out of love with the characters of Twilight, and furthermore, twilight itself.

This story will not be continued, but is up for adoption. If you wish to adopt this story, please comment on this chapter or PM me, and I will PM you my progess of the rest of the story if you do so.

Sorry again,

Gigi


	4. Adopted

Hello there.

This story has been adopted by Gaara-Demon-Loving-Only-Myself. I appologise again for my desertion of this story, but I didn't want to leave anyone in the lurch. Her link will be on my profile.

Sorry again,

Gigi


End file.
